Two Naked Guys in a Hot Tub
by Cate Tyler
Summary: Takes place during season three's meteor shower.


_**TWO NAKED GUYS IN A HOT TUB**_

Author's note: Randy Marsh and Gerald Broflovski are together and naked in the hot tub and feeling...adventurous! Season 3. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey. Not me.

"...Well...I never really wanted to experiment with anything TOO crazy..." Gerald said. "Maybe just...masturbate in front of another guy..." he trailed off.

Randy looked at his friend. "Yeah well...that's not really GAY...and it's a night for experimenting..."

"Sure is!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll start." With that, Randy Marsh stood up in front of his friend. He already had a sizable erection. He grabbed hold of himself with his right hand and slowly began stroking back and forth.

Gerald's eyes widened in surprise and he looked all around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Come on..." Randy urged quietly.

Gerald reached over and placed his hand on Randy's right forearm. Randy stopped caressing himself, feeling he might have gone too far. Gerald pulled him back down onto the submerged bench, then put his left hand where Randy's right hand was just moments earlier. He took his friends erect penis in his fist with the head sticking out between his thumb and forefinger and began to move it back and forth under the water.

Randy laid his head back against the side of the hot tub and bit his lower lip. He stifled a moan and reached his own right hand over to Gerald's lap. His friend was quite a bit hairier that he. He liked the feel of all that wiry hair from Gerald's naval down to his crotch. When he took his friend's dick in his hand, Gerald shuddered but didn't stop stroking Randy.

They sat there for several minutes, listening to jets of the jacuzzi and the muffled music & conversations coming from inside Mr. Mackey's house. They felt the cool night air on their upper chests and faces. They didn't look at each other but stared up into the sky, waiting to see the meteors. However, despite all these sensations all around, they kept focused on the tasks at hand; keeping that steady back and forth rhythm going underneath the bubbling surface of the jacuzzi.

Randy began caressing the head of Gerald's penis with his thumb—back and forth...round and round. Gerald's hips bucked. Randy turned his head, "That's good, right?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yeah..." Gerald sighed. "What do you like?"

"Mmmph." Randy grunted. "Do you think you can reach...my balls?"

"If I... Can you... Here. Turn towards me." He put one hand on each of Randy's hips and turned him so that his friend sat on Gerald's knees. "There. Now we can both reach."

Gerald put his left hand back around Randy's throbbing shaft and reached down for his balls with his right hand. Randy's head fell back and his mouth hung open. His breath was coming so rapidly now. He let go of Gerald's dick and placed his hands on either side of his friend on he edge of the hot tub. As Gerald stroked, Randy's hips bucked. "Faster..." he pleaded almost inaudibly. Then, "God!" and his body tensed with release.

Gerald looked down to see the ribbons of satisfaction coming from Randy.

Randy slid off of Gerald's lap, still breathless. He turned his head to his friend and asked, "How do you want to finish?"

"Would you...put your mouth on me?"

There was a pause. "Stand up. Keep an eye out, okay?"

Gerald stood up and faced his friend. He looked over the top of Randy, at the lights coming from Mr. Mackey's windows. His knees nearly buckled when Randy took the tip of Gerald's throbbing penis into his mouth. He didn't take him in completely, just a little. While he ran his tongue over the head, he massaged the base of his shaft and his testicles.

"Oh..." Gerald groaned. "Oh, God...Oh shit..."

Randy removed his friend from his mouth in anticipation of his release. Gerald bucked into Randy's hands and Randy drove his friend silently into ecstasy.

Gerald sank back down into the water, eyes closed. Randy looked at his buddy. They were sitting in the exact same positions as when their wives had left them to go inside.

The timer on the jets clicked and the bubbles in the jacuzzi stopped. Randy was the first one out of the tub. Gerald followed.

They toweled off wordlessly and began to dress.

"That was certainly...interesting." Gerald said. "You don't regret it do you?"

"No, no... What's there to regret, right?" Randy said while tying his shoes.

"That's right! It's just harmless experimenting! Nothing changes between us, right? I mean we're still friends?"

"Yeah, yeah...sure." Randy said.


End file.
